Kureha
was the first Dragon Shrine Maiden of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, sworn to protect the Eye of the Dragon. She was Momiji's elder sister and a childhood friend to Ryu Hayabusa. Her cause of death was murder by Doku in the burning Hayabusa village. History As children, Kureha and Ryu were almost inseparable. When they grew to adulthood, though, Ryu walked the path of the shinobi while Kureha became a shrine guardian. As guardian of the Dragon Lineage Shrine, she was charged with the protection of the Eye of the Dragon. Doku was the bastard who caused her demise and burned the Hayabusa village. Plot Ninja Gaiden Sigma When Doku attacked the village, she was killed trying to prevent the theft of the Dark Dragon Blade. This help spur on Ryu's quest for vengeance. It was at her grave that Ryu obtained the Eye of the Dragon, and where he later returned it to. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Six months later, Kureha would return to the world as a benevolent spirit, lending her assistance to Ryu and her sister Momiji in the second battle against the fiends of Hell and the reborn Dark Dragon. Personality In life Kureha was a benevolent and gentle Dragon Maiden and a dear friend to Ryu, and was greatly loved by everyone in the village, an affection she returned. Kureha was also faithful to her duties as Guardian of the Dragon's Eye Gem, and knew of the secret of the Dragon Sword even more so than Ryu; as demonstrated when she tried to give it to him during the tragic Dark Dragon Blade Incident that claimed her life, trying to save the Dragon Bloodline from extinction. Even in death, her will was done when Muramasa revealed the secret to Ryu in her place. Six months after she'd make an appearance in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, saving Ryu's life when he was overwhelmed by Ishtaros's power by summoning the Eye of the Dragon from within her beloved little sister. Kureha continues to protect the Dragon Clan even as a disembodied spirit, her gentle and powerful soul being elevated to sainthood by the Dragon Clan. Trivia |140px]] *In ''Ninja Gaiden and Ninja Gaiden Black, Kureha does not appear in-game, but rather is only seen in a pre-rendered movie. In Ninja Gaiden Sigma, this pre-rendered movie is not used and she has an in-game model depicting her death. *At the end of Ninja Gaiden Sigma, during the ending credits, there is a small clip of Kureha sweeping a bridge, and smiling at a bird landing on her finger. *In Ninja Gaiden the Eye of the Dragon was placed on her grave, and Ryu took it to be able to defeat The Vigoor Emperor when he revisited the Hayabusa Village. *At the end of Ninja Gaiden, there is a small quiet movie of Ryu returning the Eye of the Dragon back to her grave. *In Ninja Gaiden II and 3'', Kureha's grave is moved roughly one metre, but her gravestone has become much more extravagant. *In ''Ninja Gaiden 3, it is Kureha's grave that Ryu is praying at when he returns to the village. Gallery Kurehai_cNG1_T20_0006.png|''NGS'': Kureha Kurehai_cNG1_T20_0104.png|''NGS'': Kureha Kurehai_cNG1_T20_0139.png|''NGS'': Kureha NG1_Render_Char_Kurehai_08_SXGB.jpg|''NGS'': Kureha NG1_Render_Char_Kurehai-S_KNG1_4SP-Simg_031.jpg|''NGS'': Kureha Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Deceased